The Sweetest Treat
by penguinefluff
Summary: What happens when overindulgence with treats turns to something more. A future KenpachiXYachiru fanfic. More chapters to come. Please R&R... for it win.


**A.N: I have to admit, I am not the most familiar with Bleach. Now before you all stone me, I just want you to read the story first, M'kay? **

**I do not own Bleach, not its characters or the detergent.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Ken-chan! Where are we going? C'mon tell me!!" the pink haired child-like shinigami demanded. Her magenta eyes were covered in a pink sash as she rode on her companion's back.

"Oi oi" he tapped her hand with the hilt of a severely notched and dull blade, "No peeking."

"Neh Neh!! You're so mean, Kenny!!" She yanked one of the long spikes that sprout from the older man's head making the bells jingle.

= _A few days earlier _=

Kenpachi was loafing around the Soul Society. Recumbently on his back on a random roof. He was just about to drift off into a small nap from sheer boredom when he heard a familiar name.

"... Ichigo Kurosaki?" It was Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumoto.

"Hmm... I think he said that he went to a birthday party." Hinomari said in her usual cheery manner. "They have those to celebrate the anniversary to the day they were born. Sounds like fun, huh?"

"Fool, I know what a birthday party is..." grumbled the silver haired young man with a comical red twitch mark on the side of his head.

_A birthday party, eh?_ The scarred warrior thought to himself, scratching his sand-paper tough skin. _Maybe Yachiru would enjoy one of those? There's not much else I'm doing bumming around here. _He yawned and made up his mind.

Zaraki jumped down from the roof and grinned a toothy smile at his fellow shinigami, "Congratulations you two, You're invited." he said darkly as Toushiro frowned and Matsumoto weakly smiled with a sweat drop on the side of her head...

= _Present_ =

In the short amount of time that had transpired between that day on the roof, Kenpachi 'convinced' all of the other shinigami to pitch in Yachiru's upcoming birthday party. Kusajishi shifted so that her petite back was on the side of his head and neck, her way of turning her back on him. She crossed her arms and fiddled with her black kimono.

Somehow, perhaps it was some sort of inward sweet-seeking-radar, but she sensed the treats before they even neared the mountain of offerings everyone came up with. The tiny one squealed with joy and lunged herself in the direction of the confections that were to be had. The 11th squad captain noted faintly that when it came to candy her sense of direction was dead on.

"Hold on a second-" He gripped the back of her kimono. Her arms flailed as she kicked her legs.

"Nyah!! Let me go~!" the bubble gum pink haired girl accidentally kicked him in the face.

"Hold still dammit!" He said with a miniature foot print on the side of his large face. Deftly, his hands manipulated the sash around her head. Before it hit the ground, the lieutenant of the 11th squad was already delved into the pile of candies, cakes, sweet breads, fruits and treats.

Everyone, many of the captains, most of the lieutenants and all other shinigami watched on with a mixture of amazement and shock. Kenpachi cleared his throat. All at once every said, "Happy Birthday Yachiru Kusajishi!"

From somewhere within the mass of colorful candies a muffled voice said, "Thank you..."

After a few minuets of the onslaught of eating and the consumption of goods, someone pipped, "So how old are you anyway?"

Her pink head popped at the top of the pyramid chewing on something. "Mmmm ....mmmm .... I dunno...." and with that she disappeared back into the mound of sweets. Soon after, they began to drift away. Zaraki had fallen asleep long since. The air was silent save for the sounds of munches and crunches and sounds of delight. In a matter of hours, she had completely decimated all of the food. Nothing was left save for wrappers and a very heavy Yachiru.

A loud burp sounded followed by the groans of a feminine voice. "Done already?" said Zaraki with a passive smile.

"Ooh... Ken-chan...." another burp. "I don't feel so good...." the sound of her small tummy grumbled. He chuckled.

"C'mon, lets go home so you can sleep off all that sugar." He turned to leave yet stopped when he saw that she didn't stir. The bells jingled as he squatted down next to her.

"Oi, wake up lazy."Her eyes had gone all white and some white foam stared from her mouth.

"Ah.... Ah crap..."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A.N: Aaand that's the end of Chapter one? Well how did you like it thus far? Was it fun? Did I fail miserably?**

**Either way... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-ahem- I shall try to update soon. No promises though, I gots college. **


End file.
